Lyzerg
by xxreireixx
Summary: what happens when a lone wolf vampire gets tired of being lonely and sets out to find love....?countless possibilitys...
1. Chapter 1

Not to many people know this but...I'm a vanpire.My name is lyzerg,

I'm 15 now . I dont really remember anything from my past or even

remember having a family. I've managed to stay alive in a small

tavern I found deep in a forest. I dont really eat much exept drink

blood. I guess im pretty lucky theres a neerby village from wich

i can feed off of, and so far I'm lonely...

I wish i could find someone...someone that would care for me and love me...but they all seem to be afraid of me...afraid i will sloter

them...or afraid I will feed off of them...I've been whaching them for

quite a while now, and I've grown more and more tired of being

lonely. So I have decided to set out on a mission, a mission to find

the one. The one for me...so that night I left my tavern, took what

I needed and set out for my goal. I walked for about half an hour

I got tired so i fell asleep under a tree. It was nightime, the night

was nice. and it had been calm and silent until a screaming noise

woke me up "hu what was that a girl?" "AHHH HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!"

I could hear the screams getting closer and closer.I wasnt sure what i should do

but...I decided to help the girl anyway. I swiftly ran and took her to safety on top of

a tree before the demon had even noticed...(hee hee I guess I was to fast for him,

stupid fool). I looked at the girl wich I had holding in my arms. Her heart was beating

really fast and she was breathing heavily. She had red hair,dark red eyes, she

seemed to be 14 years of age,and she was quite beautiful too. "Hey are you okay?

whats your name?" She looked at me still trying to cach her breath and replied, " I'm

Rei,Rei shiratory and yes...yes I'm fine...thanx..." she smiled swiftly and asked "um...

and who are you?" (heh she seemed to be blushing,although I couldn't really tell

since it was so dark) "I'm Lyzerg, nice to meet you Rei...do you have a home?"

"um...yes, yes I do but I'm pretty far from it now...", "oh...I see, so what brought you

out here so late. It's quite dangerous at night you know." "yes I know...It's just I-I...got

lost...I guess i must have wondered pretty deep in the forest and...before i knew it

I was being chased by a demon...and..well you saved me after that and once again

thanx for that Lyzerg...", "no problem". She was still in my arms and before I knew it she

fell asleep, and just for a while I felt happy, happy I had stubuled upon her. I clibed

down from the tree and set her down next to me.

She was asleep and I was thirsty for

blood...I wanted to...I wanted to quench my thirst off of her

, but I decided not to...

So I just layed there next to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

"hu uh where am I...all i remember is being chased by a demon

and then...everything else is a blur did I... die?"

"No you didnt die, last night I saved you from a

demon...and then you fell asleep in my arms."

"I-I did?", "yep, you smel pretty sweat to you

know", "um..uh..thanx i guess" man oh man is that

guy hott! oh shoot am I blushing? I hope he

doesnt notice He had black hair,red eyes,

he seemed 15 or 16. His hair covered one of

his eyes and he was wearing a black shirt,pants,

boots,and a black trench coat."hey rei your not

afraid?","uh?...afraid of what?" I jumped off of the

tree from wich I was waching her and sat next to

her. She looked at me with a confused look in her

eyes."Rei...Im a..." I wasnt sure if I should tell her

yet...so I changed the subject. "Hey Rei are

you hungry?", "hu oh um..well a little", "here get up

and follow me" I grabed my stuff and grabed her

hand (hee hee I was glad she didnt mind...)

"well try to find a nearby river so we can cach

some fish,is that okay with you?", "yeah sure"

it was still morning but when your deep in the

forest it doesnt really look like it. She stayed

close by me, her hands were so warm and soft

...and her neck...her neck...if I couldnt find a random

village soon I think I might just leave a mark on it...

We walked for about 10 minutes through the forest

and still nothing.We were still surounded by darkness

...and i still desired a drink of blood...I went about hours

without the taste of it...I didnt think I'd be able to resist

much longer...but me actually spending time with

someone, is what i desired most now...so i decided

to resist a while more...There apeared to be a stream

up ahead...and there was...but as we got closer we

noticed it was atually a hot spring...(great...a hot spring,

what good can come out of that..) At first i wasnt thinking

straight but then I realized (if Rei wanted to go in, she'd

have to go in, in the nude...and I might just see something

interesting...by accident that is...)"hey Lyzerg...?", "yeah...?"

since we are here already...I think Im going to go in for a while...

"yeah sure...go ahead..." "kay" "hey Rei...?" "yeah"

"do you mind if I join you...I promise I wont get too close...?"

she turned around and looked at me.. 


	3. Chapter 3

(I loved the site of her dark red eyes glaring

at mine...)she stood there for a while thinking

of what to say back...(she looked so cute...I

wanted to hug her) "um I...Im-Im not sure...

will you look at me...?" I looked at her in

surprise and walked infront of her...she

was about sholder legth from me (heh

she was kinda short) she looked up at

me and then down at her feet, then to my

eyes..."Lyzerg I...Im not sure you should...

and I have only just met you the other day..."

she looked way..."its too soon..." I lifted her

chin up so that our eyes met and I told her...

"dont worry Rei i wont bite..." (hee hee she

turned red) she broke contact and said "no

Lyzerg NO! I only just met you I CANT!... it

just doesnt fell right..." he got close to my

ear and wisperd " Do you want me to make

it feel right?" I wasnt sure what he was trying

to imply but I went along with it anyway...

"okay" he got closer to me and grabed my

chin up once again. Then he started kissing

me I couldnt resist so I kissed him back I'm

not gonna lie, I did love it so we continued

making out...until he got to my neck...at first

he was just kissing it softly...but then I felt his

teath sinking into my skin and it hurt "Lyzerg

stop it hurts..." he didnt stop I tried to push him

off...and I did but he kept insisting on getting

back up and bitting me harder "Lyzerg stop

NO!" I managed to kick him off and run, but

he cached up to me before i could get far.

He pinned me down and continued quenching

his thirst..."Lyzerg STOP! it really HURTS!

PLEASE STOP!" his voice had changed

dramatically and was now deep and narrow.

He stoped for a while and said" whats wrong

Rei...afraid? they all ARE!" Then he continued

once more. I wanted to push him off but...I couldnt

this time...so i just lay there lifelessly "Lyzerg I thought

you were my friend...i thought i ment something to you,

YOU BIG JERK!" Before I knew it tears came rushing

out of my eyes...I dont know why, but they just did... 


	4. Chapter 4

I closed my eyes and convinced myself that

this was my fate...my fate was...to die in the

hands of a...vampire...I started loosing

conciousness and then when Lyzerg noticed

the pain I was feeling he stoped "NO REI!

IM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME?" blood

driped from his fangs sand his voice had

changed back to normal. NO REI DONT DIE

PLEASE! IM SORRY! At this point he started

to cry...tears ran down his cheecks and he was

beging me not to die.He picked up his right arm

and bit it.Blood came rushing out...and he started

feeding me his own blood." Here Rei drink, you'll

feel better...pleas drink it." I didnt know waht i should

do so I just trusted him and drank...by now his tears

were coming to an end and he was starting to smile.

While he fed me I dont know what got into me, but i

grabed his arm and started sucking on it harder...I

liked the taste of blood..."No Rei stop you cant drink

too much...its not GOOD!" I couldnt stop, it just tasted

so good...he new I wasnt gonna let go so he jerked his

hand away from me..."Rei you musnt drink this much ow

...Rei...you hurt me..." My body started hurting all over

I was in pain and before I passed out Lyzerg had a wierd

smile in his face.Later that night I regained conciousness

once more. We were still by the hot spring. He was standing

infront of it... his back was to me until he noticed I had woken

up.He turned around and looked at me then said "Oh you finally

awoke..." Then he squated down infront fo me and said " your

covered in blood and so am I...we should go wash up...come

on..." "hu? uh we? what are you talking about im not covered

in..." I looked down at myself and I was indead covered in blood.

Then I had flash backs of what had happened that dark morning.

"...oh...thats right...yesterday...you..." he grasped me in his arms

and said " Im really sorry Rei...dont be afraid and dont run...please

..." Tears came runing down his cheecks "please Rei dont leave me

Im really sorry...I didnt mean that to happen..." He looked at me and

said "Im really sorry Rei..." and then lay his head on my chest. "Lyzerg

I..." "hey there you are Rei lets go I've been looking everywhere for

YOU! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Huh? uh Rei who in the hell is that GUY? and what

the fu is wrong with him holding you like that...come

on Rei we gotta GO!" It was Kyo my feoncey...he had

black hair aswell exept the tips of his bangs were green.

He was wearing a black shirt,pants, and a long black

cloack. His name was Kyo he was 15 and he was my

feoncey. "Rei hurry up we gotta GO! NOW!" He jumped

down from the branch he was standing on grabed my

hand and jerked me away from Lyzerg. "Kyo what are

you doing, I dont..." " Rei shut up we gotta go now come

on quite risisting."yep i know what your thinking hes a big

jerk right.Yep sucks to be me...especially since hes my

feoncey... before Kyo and I dashed of I

looked at Lyzerg one single time more...he was quite and he

was looking down he seemed really sad and bumend out.

I didnt want to go...but Kyo kept insisting

"Kyo stop I dont want to go, I want to stay here with Lyzerg...

let me go...", " sure you want to stay here hu? and why the

hell are you both covered in BLOOD! Rei did he do something

to YOU?" I didnt want to tell him anything about what had hapened

between me and Lyzerg that morning, so i stayed silent and looked

away. Kyo put me down and grabed me by the sholders " REI! did -

he - do - something - to - you - ?" I stayed silent, I didnt want to tell.

"Rei look at me..." Kyo stared into my eyes but my eyes werent

looking at his...I didnt want to..."Rei... why is there a bite mark

on your NECK? did he...byte you... is he a vampire...?" I quickly

put my hand over the byte mark before he observed it even

more, and replied quickly before he could say anything else...

"Kyo...Lyzerg h-he...he saved me from a demon and...this morning

...", " He bit you right,he couldnt control his cravings for blood,so he

bit you right?" " well uh...", " Look Kyo I'm really sorry I bit her like

that...I tryed to risist the best I could honestly...Im really sorry"

Then he looked up at Kyo "but I'm glad I did..." " wha? what are

you talking about?" "you see if I hadnt fed her my blood when i did

she would have been dead...and now shes imortal...you will wither

and die before she and I... 


	6. Chapter 6

"So forget about it...this wont work well with you and her no longer... so leave her here with me... 

unless you want her to atack your family when ever shes thirsty for blood...you could leave her here with me and she'll be alright or you can take her with you and have each of your family members die one, bye one..."

"hey what do you know whats best for HER! I'm her feoncey and she's coming home with me so dont even try to take her away from ME!" Kyo then took Rei in his arms and held her tight and wispered in her ear "dont worry Rei I wont let him have you. Rei in thought man what should i DO?

"hey Rei do you really want to go with this jerk? or do you desire to come with me?" Lyzerg walked closer and waited for Rei's reply "Lyzerg...I..."," She doesnt want to go with you so back off you frikin vampire FREAK!" Lyzerg got really close to Kyo and said "Kyo you fool dont forget Rei is also a vampire now and you cant change that, so dont even try to take her away...",

" hey back off you dont know anything Rei's coming back home withe me and thats FINAL!"

"hey Kyo..." said Lyzerg as he started walking around him. Then Rei got a little nervous...

"you know I could make you a vampire as well...", " WHAT? " " if you allow it Rei can make it happen...hmph and you will also be imortal...and you wont have to wither away and die before Rei anymore...If you allow it you will never see death...Then Lyzerg stoped walking around them

looked at Kyo "So...will you allow it? eh Kyo...?", "If it will allow me to stay by Reis side forever then...drink away...I allow it..." Kyo closed his eyes and Lyzerg looked at Rei "Rei...you know what to do...go ahead...", " um are you sure...?" " yes now...go."

Rei began kissing Kyo on the lips and worked her way down to his neck. Lizerg jumped on a tree branch and wached in content. " Hey Rei will this hurt?..." asked Kyo, but before Rei could answer that she dug her fangs into his neck and started drinking his blood..."ow ah Rei...it hurts...let go..."

Rei was hooked on the blood and couldnt let go, so she continued even though Kyo asked her to stop several times. Kyo just stood there and let her continue, if this is what he wanted then he had to let her continue. Kyo started loosing conciousness and Rei quickly bit her wrist and let him drink...

to be continued...


End file.
